You Can’t Hurry Love
(DLC) Just Dance: Summer Party/ Extra Songs |year = 1966 |nogm = 7 |difficulty = |effort = |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |gc = / |pc = / |lc = (Remake) |artist = |pictos = 89 (JD2/JDSP/ES/JDW) 83 (Remake) |nowc = CantHurryLove |dlc = February 11, 2011 October 22nd, 2015 (JDU) |dura= 3:00 |kcal= 20 |audio= }}"You Can’t Hurry Love" 'by is featured on (as a DLC), Just Dance: Summer Party/Extra Songs'', , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are two girls dressed in waitress outfits and wear a pair of sneakers. The two dancers also wear a hairband. Both of them are slightly plump, although they seem much slimmer in their remake. They also both have black short hair. '''P1 P1's outfit is aqua. She wears a pair of black socks. P2 P2's outfit is pink color. She wears a pair of pink socks. Canthurrylove coach 1 big.png|P1 Canthurrylove coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The routine takes place within an old-style American diner, with stools, lamps, a kitchen floor, and a bar with a blender and various drinks. There is a chalkboard menu pinned onto the wall. It has the header "Burger Dadys". Gold Moves There are 7 Gold Moves for this song, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Make a circle in the air with your arms, in the opposite direction of the other dancer such that both your hand and the other player's hand are directly opposite to each other. You Can't Hurry Love Gold Move JDNOW.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) CantHurryLove gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * This is one of the few duet dances where coaches wear similar clothes. * This is one of the routines with 7 Gold Moves, along with Kiss Datte Hidarikiki, the Nerd Version of Born This Way, and Let's Groove; only Iko Iko, Jerk It Out’s remake, and Crying Blood’s remake (8 each), Proud Mary and Ninja Re Bang Bang (9 each), and Boogie Wonderland (10 on the Xbox 360) have more Gold Moves. ** It is also the duet with the most Gold Moves per coach (7). * In the beta version, this routine's background was supposedly used for Crying Blood. * In the remake for , both coaches have become significantly slimmer and their smiles are not as visible. * This is the only DLC and the only song from that is on . * On July 13th, 2016, the song was free on due to Hot Dog Day.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/vb.298090406993083/822972981171487/?type=2&theater Gallery Game Files Canthurrylove_cover_generic_jd2.png|''You Can't Hurry Love'' Canthurrylove.jpg|''You Can't Hurry Love'' (Remake) canthurrylove_cover@2x.jpg| cover 412.png|P1's avatar on /''Now'' 200412.png|Golden avatar 300412.png|Diamond avatar Canthurrylove pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots ucanthurrylovemenu.png|''You Can't Hurry Love'' on the menu Canthurrylove load.png| loading screen ( ) Canthurrylove coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ( ) Videos Official Music Video The Supremes- You Can't Hurry Love - Original (Take 1) Teasers Just Dance 2 Gameplay - You Can't Hurry Love Just Dance 2 - NEW DLC - Can't Hurry Love Gameplays Just_Dance_2_%22You_Can%27t_Hurry_Love%22_by_The_Supremes_-_HQ_Choreography Just Dance 2 Extra Songs You Can't Hurry Love, The Supremes (Duo)-(DLC JD2) 5* You Can't Hurry Love - Just Dance Now You Cant Hurry Love - The Supremes - Just Dance Unlimited You Can’t Hurry Love - Just Dance 2017 You Can't Hurry Love - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs